The New KId
by ansatsusha666
Summary: naruto just moved again, but why, and what is with him and storms, one thing is for sure, sasuke uchiha wants to find out sasunaru kakairu. How do you upload a new chapter btw. Im no good with computers. Please and thanks!
1. New kid

It was raining outside. Naruto Uzamaki hated the rain, and he hated it with a passion. The blonde was walking through his new school, **again** and stopped once he came to a room with the number** 217** on its plaque. He walked into the room, and the teacher, _**Iruka Sensei**_, as the others called him turned towards him and smiled brightly. "Oh yes," he said turning half back to the class "class, today we have a new student," he once more gestured towards naruto "please introduce yourself." and he took a step back to give naruto space.

"...."

"I said you can speak now, Naruto..."

"... id rather not..."

Naruto made sure to keep his voice low, so it was barley audible to the rest of the class. "okay then, class this is Uzamaki, Naruto, I expect you treat him with respect. Naruto, you can take a seat behind Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto just looked at him with a look that voiced his thoughts.

_who the f*ck? _

"...ah yes, sorry I forgot your new, he's the one who has a horde of fan girls and looks as if hes about to chew on someone's head, although I assure you he wont" and had earned a chuckle from most of the class, although those who DID laugh, got a death note from the fan girls. " Third row up and 2 tables over, and feel free to try and make him move his face." Naruto chuckled ever so slightly, causing said Uchiha to look up from his book he was reading.

After seeing the new kid, only 3 words passed sasukes mind.

_...Drop......Dead.......Gorgeous......_

Sasuke noted the boy who was on his way to sitting next to him, he had eyes as blue as sapphires, (and could capture attention better at that), hair that challenged the sun, tan, flawless skin, a slim body, and 3 whisker marks down each cheek.

_Probably scars..._ Sasuke thought.

Naruto sat down next to sasuke and starred out the window, unaware of the Uchiha watching him intently. His eyes widened slightly as he saw dark clouds moving towards town.

"Sensei?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" Iruka asked, he noted that the blonde was still looking out the window, eyes wide.

"A big storm is coming," he said, and pointed out the window, " it could be dangerous."

The class all started talking and packing "Alright everyone make sure you all get home safely, Class is dismissed!"

Everyone immediately started to pack up and walked out the door. On his way home, Naruto felt as if he was being followed, and he turned around, only to find the Uchiha walking towards him.

"Are you stalking me?" the blonde asked, and received the signature Uchiha smirk and a cocky comeback "No, I live in the mansion next to the apartment complex."

"Well that's just great, now I live next to a complete teme!"

"dobe."

"bastard"

"Usuratonkachi"

"ass"

"idiot"

"jerk"

"sexy" _why did I just say that?_

"...what?_"_

"_..."_ Sasuke immediatly ran into his house to avoid the humiliation of what he JUST said.

* * *

**im sorry the chapter was short, i thought it would be longer on here, i know it wasnt very good either, ill try to be better and longer (omg that was sasukes line lol ^.^) please reveiw, comment, rate, whatever you think a good auther would say here, im new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I CAN NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME UPLOAD CHAPTERS SO I WILL MAKE SEQUALS, SORRY GUYS!!!**

**btw, i cannot take credit for ALL the poetry, sometimes its mine, others i took from people.**

Naruto walked inside his apartment, changed, grabbed his bag, journal, and left. He hated being in there, it felt to lonely for him. He was used to it, yes, but the thought of being alone made him want to runaway, cry, anything. He walked out of his apartment and made his way to the park, he had a LOT to think about.

_What the hell was that back there?! Why did that stupid teme call me...._

Naruto blushed, growing up with a pervert as a guardian in his younger years, he somehow managed to censor his mind from anything, including words such as what the young Uchiha used.

Once Naruto sat down under a comfortable tree he decided to work on the homework... If only he could remember what it was...

_**-**__**------**__**-------**__**-------**__**-------**__**------**__**--------THE NEXT DAY-------**__**-----------**__**---------**_

"Sakura Haruno, your up!"

"_Okay class, before you all go I want you to write a poem about your life, or something you have experienced, and when I say write, I mean I want VERSES people! Dismissed"_

The blonde put the pencil to the paper and the words just flowed. Two things Naruto enjoyed most (other than ramen) was drawing and writing poetry.

"My poem is titled 'pretty' ::A/N (I LOVE making sakura look stupid, sorry sakura fans...)

I am pretty

like the pretty trees soar high

into the sky.

A lot of blossoms bloom 

to touch what is pretty"

"... Okay Sakura, you get a C-, next is... Ah! Naruto Uzamaki"

Naruto walked up to the front of the room. He knew Iruka knew about is journal full of poetry, but he hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

"This is titled 'I am not'" and when he looked at Iruka, he immediately knew that he would have to redo this assignment, since 'this wasn't his best work' as Iruka put it.

"I am not my father

I am not my mother

I am not my sister

I am not my brother

I am not my daughter

I am not my son

I am not my neighbor

I'm not anyone

Who can't look in the mirror

And stare right back at me

I'm not anybody

Who is not me"

Naruto looked up and saw everyone's baffled looks and heard the snaky comments until they heard Iruka and immediately shut up.

"Naruto, I told you to do your best! I admit, that was good, about average of this class, but now, I'm going to pick one of them from your journal for you to read tomorrow. Bring your journal here."

Naruto sighed but did as he was told, and gave Iruka his journal. After flipping through about half of it he stopped and read it in his head. "This one will do."

Naruto looked at his journal to the page Iruka was at.

"I cant read THAT one, its kinda personal if you haven't noticed!"

"I don't care. Its the one you will read"

"But-"

"No buts"

"Its-"

"No"

"Cant you just pick a dif-"

"NO! You will read this one Naruto, and it doesn't give THAT much away, really."

Iruka looked up only to be reminded that he was in the middle of class. Naruto looked up only to lock gazes with none other than the Uchiha. The blonde immediately blushed so hard it would put Hinata to shame.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**THE NEXT DAY**__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto tried his best not to look up when he felt someone practically burning a hole in his head. He tried, and failed, Once again he found himself staring at the Uchiha.

_Ok. 15 more minutes of class, as long as Iruka doesn't call for me to read the poem I can still- _

"Naruto, poem time!" Iruka bellowed ::A/N(well its Iruka, so its more of a squeal)

_Damn..._

Naruto trudged down the aisle, sure he had to read the poem, but he'd be damned if he went up there ASAP.

"Now class, I want you all to take notice of how Naruto writes, it has meaning, and its inspirational. Not only that, but it lets you see from his point of view, al-"

"No more praises or my journal goes alight." Naruto said, effectively silencing Iruka. Once his sensei shut up, he began to read.

"This poem is titled 'Practically Invisible'

I am not a perfect person, 

And I don't try to be. 

I am just another imprisoned soul,

That is longing to be set free.

I don't want to be in this place anymore,

I don't want to shed anymore tears. 

I'm sick of always hiding inside of myself, 

This has gone on for too many years.

I don't want to show my emotions, 

Or to tell you how I feel.

I just want to know the difference,

Between what is fake and what is real. 

I'm just another lost soul, 

That is waiting to be found.

I'm just another liability, 

That you don't want around.

I'm just falling through the air,

And I'm about to hit the ground.

But I don't expect anyone to catch me,

Because no one wants me around. 

No one really cares about me,

They just ignore me everyday. 

No one really cares enough,

To even ask me if I'm okay.

It may seem as if I am carefree and strong, 

Going through life as if nothing is wrong. 

But no one has ever seen the real me, 

They only know what I let them believe. 

Most often my smiles are real and sincere

Other times they help to hide my secret fears. 

I carefully created a clever mask of illusion,

I wear it now to hide my pain and confusion. 

So never is a tear seen falling from my eye, 

I have learned to hold it all silently inside. 

Quite often I want to just let go and weep, 

But the pain is very intense and much too deep.

I yearn to belong, to be one of the crowd. 

To be able to speak of my dreams out loud.

Wanting so very much to be accepted, 

Yet fearing the possibility of being rejected.

I need special someone to discern the real me,

And not hold in contempt what they will see. 

The weaknesses and flaws I try so hard to hide,

Are all part of the real me I keep hidden inside."

The ones in class that accepted him (about 10/40) whistled and cheered while the others just left their mouth agape. The Uchiha just stayed calm while on the inside he had about 5000 questions.

_When did HE ever go through all that pain, I mean I know IVE been through it, but him, he seems so happy though..._

And just then it hit him.

A paper ball went across the room and he then thought of something.

"_mask of illusion..." he's a VERY good actor..._

**BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT SEQUALS ON MY STORY LIST**

**(and any requests for events im happy to think about)**


End file.
